Opposites Attract
by shen721
Summary: She's a vivacious and talented girl determined on never forgetting where she comes from. He's the intense and ruthless business tycoon wishing he could forget his past. What happens when the yin and the yang clash? & What happens when Kim learns about the real Jack?


**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own these people, why make me say it outloud?!**

 **A/n: Welcome back to all the amazing people who have continued to support my writing over the years. I'll make this short & sweet so you can get on to reading, but THANKS FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME! I love you. Also this new story is going to be dramatic af. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Chapter 1:

San Francisco, Ca.

Kim's POV:

It was a nice and breezy day as I rode down the street on my light blue mo-ped towards the clothing shop that my mother and I worked at. After my father left us and my two younger sisters for another woman, my mother had to quickly pick up the financial burden of holding us all afloat. I being the eldest daughter quickly decided that it was my job to become the "man of the house," and managed to finish school and follow my passion of designing clothes for stores around the area. I'd be lying if I said my life wasn't a struggle. It was hard enough having my father leave us at such a young age, but watching my mother pine for him was incredibly difficult. Through all the stress of being a single parent taking care of three kids on her own, my mother developed a kidney failure. With the mortgage, the bills, and hospital bills we barely could make ends meet. I know my mom worries about me, but she deserves the world, and I intend on giving it to her.

Our community looks down upon us because there isn't a male presence in our house hold, but who needs them if they are just going to up and leave when they can't get a son. My own grandmother questions the day she gave birth to a son like him. It doesnt matter anyway because I didn't need him then and I don't need him now!

I pulled into my parking spot at the store (A/n: i havent thought of a name for it yet lol) and walked inside. As I made my way through the front door I noticed the worried looks of the owners of the store. I walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Jameson and asked what was wrong.

"Why does everyone look so worried?" I asked loudly. The whole room paused to listen to what Mr. Jameson had to say.

"Kim honey, that big timer from New York who we took a mortgage out on this place from is looking to tear it down tomorrow. All of these people will be out of work, and there is nothing we can do to stop him." Mr. Jameson explained with a sullen tone of voice.

I rolled my eyes at this. It wouldnt be the first time some company chose us to be its sacrificial lambs. I'm tired of these major corporations stepping on the little people. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse with Trump being elected as president this happens. *rolls eyes*

"OH and what makes richie rich so confident in thinking he can take over us huh? Does he think so low of us that we will just roll over like nothing as he walks on us? OH NO. I won't let it happen. Over my dead body I will kick his richie rich a-" I didn't realize I went off on a tangent until Mrs. Jameson woke me up.

"KIM! What can we do? He's a big shot New Yorker, probably has his reasons behind it." She explained.

"SO WHAT Mrs. J! Are we not worthy of respect and decency simply because of where we come from? I know for a fact that can't be true. Its not where you come from its who you are inside that matters. If richie rich wants to tear this place down he has to personally climb down from his pedestal toilet seat and meet us face to face. So many families count on this place to put their food on the table and I won't sit back and watch another man take that away."

"Kimberly." I heard Mr. Jameson call out to me. I turned to look at him as he said "You should be out there in the real world not stuck in here for the rest of your life."

"Believe it or not Mr. Jameson I want to experience what life has to offer, but I can never forget my roots." I smiled.

After tending towards some business at the shop I was finally off from the day. The first thing on my list after that was to go to the court and get a stay order. I know I talked a whole lot of game back there, but the truth is I'm terrified. If I can't sell my designs we can't pay the bills and if we can't pay the bills then I have failed my family.

I just don't understand what kind of a man would prey on the unfortunate to only make them weaker? Someone has to stop him.

Jack's POV:

As I scrolled through my laptop the car that I was in came to a screeching stop. I looked up from my work.

"Why have you stopped the car?" I asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Sir the streets are too crowded by people to drive on, you'll have to walk the rest of the way." Replied my driver.

I simply stared at him as he peered through his rearview mirror at me. He once again started to explain "Sir, the roads are not clear enough for me to drive through there are too many people on the road."

I was in no mood for further explanations as I replied "Roads don't just clear up by themselves you have to clear your own path. Keep. Driving."

The driver stared at me for a moment and then proceeded to do what I told him to. He slowly made his way down the road honking at people who didn't get the hint that there was a moving car coming towards them. Ugh, I can not stand people who do not use their common sense.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was one of my workers calling me to give an update on the building I'm in town for to get rid of...

 **To be continued.**

 **Like all my stories it's a slow start but it will pick up within the next few chapters. Thanks if you made it this far,** **leave a review?**


End file.
